The Reminiscence of the Red Lotus
by momoxoxo
Summary: A tragic love tale between Ling and Tianyi. Based on the popular song, this story will show you the romance and tragedy, and how fate can make or break someone. Work in progress! Stay tuned! (: Message me for any questions or comments! :D


Reminiscence of the Red Lotus

Written by momoxoxo

Story is based on a song with the same title.

An Author's Note

 _This is my interpretation of the story behind this tragedy. I would like input on this so feel free to hit my messages and give me critiques._

 _This is my first book, and because of that, there will be a lot of flaws. I would normally write poems, but I want to expand my horizons so here goes nothing._

 _This story will be taken down if the author of the original song is displeased with this._

 _This story is my own creation. NOT YOURS. Do not take it as your own!_

 _Certain chapters will have this message before them in a separate paragraph._

 _I hope you enjoy this short novel. Let us begin, shall we?_

1 The Beginning of the End: Ling's Perspective

" _Once you start something, there is no return. Life has its consequences."_

Deep in a dream, I heard her. I don't know her name; her age; what she looks like; anything about her. But, she is out there. She is searching for me. Whenever she speaks, I feel so calm and lucid. It's unbelievable. What a voice can do...

I wake up in my bed, the sheets all tossed around. I've had these dreams for a while now. I don't know what they mean but hopefully, I will soon understand them. For now, all I can do is keep doing what I normally do: eat, work, and sleep.

I go outside and I feel the hot humid air, as though it suddenly attacked me with its wet, sticky feeling that crawls into my clothes. It is such an uncomfortable feeling, but I guess that is an addition of living in a warm, dry climate such as this one. I don't hate it, but I don't love it. It just is.

My name is Ling; I am not sure who decided upon this, but that is my name. I am a middle-class poet and musician, though I don't really travel as much as I used to in the past. In the present though, I sit in the red pavilion and I think about the scenery and the red lotus flowers that always bloom. When the wind would blow, my long, thin black hair would follow the wind, and it made me feel at peace.

I walk towards the red pavilion from my house, feeling the lush grass underneath my feet. The grass is a bit wet, possibly from the humidity or the rain. I don't particularly mind, but for some strange reason, it calms me. It is like walking into a nice, calming mist.

I finally reach the pavilion as its glossy red paint shines in the gleaming sun. I walk into it, walking along the wood ramp that leads me inside. I see my favorite guitar leaning against the circular insides, asking to be used. I chuckle to myself as I walk over to it, bending down to pick it up. I feel its smooth surface as I hold the instrument in my hands. "Just like the old times," I mumble to myself quietly.

I pretend not to feel lonely, but I can't help it. It stings or it feels like there is a sword in my heart. It pains me every day, so much so that I will do anything to find my true love. I don't care for how long it is or what the consequences are; I just want someone.

After a bit of thinking, I slowly played a song on the guitar. It isn't anything special; it is just some random notes that I put together.

As I kept playing, the sun began to get sleepy as it lowered itself into the horizon, preparing to wake up the moon and the stars. I went to the ledge of the circular pavilion and I looked up at the budding stars, like if they were coming out of their shells for the first time. They were so pretty, like they weren't even trying. Stars had that thing about them: it's hard to explain but it's there. After a while, my eye lids started to drop, mimicking the setting sun. I decided that I should probably go inside and sleep, despite not eating anything. I am not very hungry today. I presume it is due to my lack of energy today.

I gently lean my guitar back against the circular wall and I make my exit. When I walk outside of the pavilion, my red and white robes seem to glow almost. It felt like a magical experience, one that I would never forget.

In a couple of minutes, I walk back into my house and I change into my night clothes, looking out my fragile window one more time. I see the big bright moon, and out of desperation, I pray to it. "This seems quite foolish," I say to the 'listening' moon, "please send me someone to comfort me and love me."I close my eyes as I meditate on that thought, having the tiniest of hope that it would come true.

I return to my bed, sitting down and eventually snuggling into the warm covers. My mind wanders for a little bit, and as it wanders, my eyes close by themselves and I slowly drift off into the world of the resting.

§§§

Somewhere in my slumber, a warm, but soft light holds my cold hands. She has a soft voice, deep and clear. I can't really see her, but I imagine that she is very pretty. I mumble out of my mouth, "Who are you...?" She replies, "I am the moon, Lady Luna." I feel like I am crazy for hearing this. The moon is a person? Who knew? "Why are you here?" I ask. She responds in a rather serious but loving tone, "I am here for you. I am here to make your wish come true. I have watched you grow from above, Ling. You are a beautiful man, and you deserve someone. That is why I shall grant your wish." Her glowing aura suddenly appeared in front of me. "In due time," she continued, "she will come. But heed this warning: life has its way of payment, and there is nothing you can do to change that." I think about this for a second before Lady Luna's glow disappeared.

I woke up the next morning and I felt her presence around me. She was going to watch me as well.


End file.
